1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic case.
2. Description of Related Art
When traveling on an extended road trip, the occupants of an automobile typically store cosmetics and other items in the trunk of the car. The trunk of a car can become hot and possibly melt some of the cosmetics. Even if the cosmetics are carried in the interior of the car, the temperature of the passenger compartment may become elevated, especially if the automobile is parked in a hot environment. It would therefore be desirable to have a portable insulated cosmetic case.
The application of cosmetics usually requires a mirror. Passengers who use cosmetics typically carry the cosmetic items and a mirror in a purse which is kept in the passenger compartment of the car. When applying cosmetics, the passenger typically holds the mirror with one hand, while the cosmetics are applied with the other hand. Such a procedure requires a certain amount of coordination on the part of the passenger. Additionally, the purse may contain a number of items, such that the passenger is constantly searching through their purse to find the right cosmetic. It would therefore be desirable to have a cosmetic case that is insulated and allows the passenger to conveniently apply cosmetics within the passenger compartment of a car.